zeetosserrayfandomcom-20200215-history
Butters Stotch
Leopold Charles "Butters" Stotch, is a character in South Park; his nickname is a play on the word butterscotch. He is arguably one of the five central characters of South Park along with Stan Marsh, Kyle Broflovski, Kenny McCormick, and Eric Cartman, after he replaced Kenny during his temporary removal in the sixth season, allowing Butters to gain more exposure and to further develop his character. He is the innocent boy in the group and Cartman's most common bullying/trickery victim. Appearance Butters has a small tuft of bright blond hair on the top of his head (which is almost completely unique to him) and wears a turquoise jacket with dark green pants. Personality Butters has a warm personality that everyone finds comforting. Fans consider him one of the sweetest, most innocent, and most gullible characters on the show. He is generally much nicer and much more naive than the other four main characters, generally very submissive and often gives in to peer pressure easily. Butters has also been known to always follow rules given by his elders, even when he doesn't understand the consequences he could receive from the other kids. He is consistently portrayed with a virtue and willingness to trust that leads to misfortune and abuse. Despite his seemingly simple personality traits, Butters is occasionally shown to have a savant-like grasp of mathematics, quickly adding and multiplying huge numbers at other's behest. He is somewhat eccentric, and so many of his peers call him a "dweeb" or "gaywad". Butters is known to usually be polite, as he doesn't swear as much as some of the other main characters, instead preferring to say "Oh, fiddlesticks" or "Oh, oh, hamburgers!" Despite his usual naiveness, Butters has shown wisdom beyond his years. Butters first falls in love with a girl, only to end up heartbroken when he realizes that she is just using him for money. Though Butters is sad, his reaction displays maturity and he tells Stan that such immense sadness only comes after losing immense happiness, and it makes him feel alive to know he loved someone that much. He later states, "I'd rather be a crying pussy than a faggy goth kid." Butters has also shown insight when he is sent to a Christian conversion camp for appearing to be bi-curious. Although everyone around him tells him that his bi-curiosity is making him "confused", Butters stands up for himself by stating, "I am sick and tired of everyone telling me I'm confused! I wasn't confused until people started telling me I was. I'm not confused... My name's Butters. I'm eight years old, blood type O, and I'm bi-curious. And even that's okay. Because if I'm bi-curious, and I'm somehow made from God, then I guess God must be a little bi-curious himself!". It has been shown that Butters lacks self-esteem, and although he has proven capable of standing up for himself, rarely does. As a result, he is the one who mostly gets the dirty work when the boys come up with a scheme. Headcanons * Butters' estimated adult height will be 5'8 (1.73m). Category:Characters Category:Males Category:South Park Category:Hakujin